Band
by khibi
Summary: A sweet short One-shot band AU setting. Riku/Sora. With the drummer named Roxas meddling. Shounen-ai.


**Pairings – Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)  
Disclaimers - I don't own KH.  
A/N: So I wrote this for another story but decided to use Kingdom Hearts characters. I imagine them to be a well famous Japanese rock band in Japan. **

**Sora – Vocalist**

 **Axel – Lead guitarist**

 **Riku – Bass ( & band leader)**

 **Roxas - Drums**

Sora looked out the van window. He was squished in between the door and Roxas, who was smoking that disgusting cigarette while conversing with Axel about life and death situation. Riku sat up front with their driver. They were headed to rehearsal up in Tokyo. The next album was going to be epic, well depending if they can finish the rest of the tracks for the album. Sora was excited; he was inspired by so many things lately. What with the events going on and world issues, including Japan's. Sometimes he wondered why there was so many wrong in the world. That is where music came in. Music made his world seem like everything made sense, it spoke out.

"Hey Sora, what do you think?" Axel suddenly asked as he looked over Roxas.

Snapping his attention to his band mate, he smiled, expecting something random from the silly long haired guitarist. "Eh?"

"Which do you think is worse? Drinking urine or eating a spider?" Axel asked and looked serious about the question.

Chuckling a bit, Sora answered with a question. "Why would you drink urine?"

"I asked him the same thing." Roxas put in as he puffed a smoke ring between them, making Sora cough.

"I am asking. This could happen to you! You never know unless you wonder." Axel persisted on.

"And a spider? Isn't a black widow poisonous?" Sora wondered as he looked at Axel.

"Hm hm." Axel nodded in agreement as Roxas laughed.

"I used to see black widows at my grandparents place. It was spider paradise!" Sora said as he remembered the past with his grandparents.

"Ah they like to infest a lot of old junk don't they?" Roxas scratched his head.

"Yeah but they like to live in small cracks too." Axel added.

"Yes, they do." Sora nodded in agreement and looked back to the window. It was really cold outside. Tokyo is always cold in January.

"So which is worse? Drinking urine or eating a spider?" Axel asked with full expectation on receiving a complete answer from his band mates.

"I say… a spider!" Sora answered laughing as raised his hand.

"Mmm.. I'd throw up if I had to drink urine. Gross!" Roxas said with a disgusted face and laughed too.

"Why are you guys talking about urine and spiders?" Riku asked and he around in his seat to face his fellow band mates, suddenly interested in their conversation.

"Ehhh. You weren't listening?" Axel frowned at the bassist, not wanting to repeat his question.

"I was talking about hot girls and booze with Kaze-san here." Riku grinned as he patted the driver's shoulder. "Not about gross stuff like you guys."

Snorting Sora shook his head. "I think you are the gross one." He still didn't like the stereotype of all the rock stars drinking nothing but alcohol, women and cigarettes.

Roxas looked between the two and an idea popped into his head, wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulder and grinned at Riku. "Sora and I here, were then discussing the next track, it's going to be a really cool song. We are composing it together. Right, Sora?"

"Eh?" Sora and Riku both looked with surprised expressions at Roxas then at each other.

Speechless Sora continued to stare at Roxas in disbelief.

Riku the first to recover frowned. "Oh yeah? When is this track going to be ready? And why haven't I heard of it yet? Have you Axel?"

Axel who was watching the whole exchange, looked at their leader and then at Roxas. He guessed he was supposed to go along with it and nodded his head.

"Eh? And you guys kept it from me? Secrets! You're holding secrets! Is there anything else I should know about?" Riku eyed the two suspiciously.

Sora beyond confused so he stayed quiet. Roxas only grinned and nodded. "Oh yes, lots. Sora and I are going to raise a bird together. We'll be spending a LOT of time together."

Riku didn't like that so he flipped his long hair away from his face while facing the front again. "Well as long as you two don't kill each other."

"Or anything else." Axel put in as Riku turn around in his seat with an angry grunt.

Still confused Sora turned to Roxas and quietly asked. "What track?"

"Ah the one we decided last week when we were eating sushi and miso." Roxas lied.

"Last week? I don't re-"

"Too late, it's been decided. Now don't be lazy and let me do all the work, you lazy-ass." Roxas punched the singer's arm, earning a startled yelp from the other.

Mumbling Sora pouted and turned his head back to the window. Hoping to recollect the agreement he had with Roxas last week about making a new track together.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"So you ready for this new track?" Roxas asked as he sat across from Sora at the table in the small studio room.

"Ehhhhh? Why can't I remember this agreement about this track you speak of?" Sora asked taking a sip of this bottled water. If he was going to sing then he needed a lot of water.

"Because you're stupid." Roxas quickly stood up and pulled a cigarette out from his pocket. "But that's normal."

"Che. You're going to kill me if you keep smoking in front of me!" Sora stood up and walked over to swipe the cigarette and punch the drummer, who gladly kicked him in return.

The two continued to laugh as they pretended to punch and kick at each other playfully. Not noticing the bassist who just arrived.

"You said you were going to work and I find you two horsing around! You do know this album is going to be released in a few months don't you?" Riku demanded as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Stopping their fight to look at their leader in surprise, Riku never yelled or scolded them like that before. He was always laid back.

Roxas of course knew why Riku was cranky like he is now. It had something to do with the vocalist next to him. He had his suspicion lately; he guessed he was right… so far. "What? We were just having a little fun before we get too cooped up in work." Roxas shrugged.

"Yeah, don't be such an ass!" Sora added from Roxas's side.

Frowning Riku only sighed. "Fine you get five minutes to play around and then work." He walked towards the back of the building.

"Geeze what crawled up his butt and died." Sora asked, using the term he learned overseas.

Roxas shook his head and lit up his cigarette and exhaled. This is getting interesting. "Well I'm sure he's stressed out from this album. Being leader isn't all fun and games I guess."

"EH?! He's just as busy as we are!" Sora argued, not liking his band-mate's recent bad attitude. Riku was always encouraging his band mates but now he's cranky like an old man.

"Yeah well, fuck him. Let's get this track down." Roxas said pushing the spikey brown haired man towards their brainstorming room.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"No, no. This part does not sound right. Are you sure it's in the right key?" Roxas asked as he messed with the tunings of the latest song Sora and he was working on.

"Yeah, yeah. You said it had to sound like this and I made it like that." Sora replied turning the knobs and pulled his headphones on right. "Check."

"That's it!" Roxas grinned and slapped the vocalist on the back. "Sounds amazing!" Sora grinned back in excitement, he gotten used to the idea of this new track even though he didn't remember agreeing to it. But it's fun to create a new song. It always was.

Off to the side was Riku of the scene. It made Riku a little peeved that Roxas was hogging Sora during work and off time. It was annoying him even more when Sora went along with whatever Roxas suggests. What was worse was how Roxas and Sora's relationship is growing even more.

"You think it'll sound great?" Axel suddenly asked as he stood beside his leader. Looking at the guitarist, Riku shrugged.

"If it's Roxas handling the tune then it'll sound alright." Riku answered, which was the truth. Sora was not that good at guitar or bass. But his voice was something else.

"You seem pretty hesitant." Axel commented brushing a hand through his long hair.

Scrunching up his face, Riku laughed. "Really? Aren't I always? Sora is an idiot after all."

"Mm." Axel vaguely replied.

"I'm going to get a bite to eat. Tell Roxas and Sora that we have to work on track five later today." Riku said as he turned and walked out leaving Axel to stand by himself.

"Ah so that's what Roxas meant." Axel smiled then picked up his guitar and notes to create the new guitar solo for track five.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"I am so hungry! Roxas let me eat! Please!" Sora whined, not liking having his stomach protest every five minutes. He was dead tired but he could handle that. But food is a different thing.

"Don't wuss out on me now!" Roxas taunted, he had a plan but he needed to stall Sora a little more. They had been working hard over the past three weeks. What with planning, tuning, notes, lyrics, and sound. It was tough but Roxas was confident it sounded awesome. He also noticed Riku was acting more hostile towards him. Sora did a good job in paying very little attention to Riku, just as he planned.

"But I'm dying! And if I die we can't finish this album!" Sora protested, horrified he can't eat.

"Well we'll have to get Riku to sing the parts you didn't." Roxas replied coldly as he looked over the computer screen on the song they've been working so hard over.

"Evil!" Sora wailed as he slapped Roxas's shoulder and pretended to cry.

Rolling his eyes, "Oh put a-" Roxas started.

"Quit your whining you baby and eat this." A new voice said as they threw a bento box at Sora's head and a bottle of water.

"OW! Evil!" Sora yelled as held his abused head.

Raising an eyebrow Roxas looked up at the intruder. It was about time. Thinking of an excuse to leave he made one up and "Is Axel still in the recording room?" Roxas asked the bassist, who was now patting the spot he hit with the bento and water bottle on Sora's head.

"He is." Riku replied as he laughed at Sora pushing him away in playful anger. "He's working on track seven."

"I see. I'm going to see Axel then." Roxas announced and left the two alone. Smiling as he left.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"You should try being a little nicer!" Sora lectured his band-mate about the earlier incident. "I could have had a concussion or something! You idiot!" And he took a bite out of the meal in the bento box that hit him. He was grateful that Riku brought him food though.

"You're the idiot." Riku flicked Sora's nose with a grin.

Slapping his hand away, Sora swallowed his food and opened his mouth to yell at his band-mate some more when a tempura shrimp was shoved in his mouth instead.

"Here. You need to refuel to last through today." Riku commented as he pulled his hand away.

Taking the offending shrimp out of his mouth Sora readied to yell again but decided against it since Roxas did say that Riku was grumpy because of the stress of the new album he went on with a different topic. "So how's track seven going? Do I need to start the chorus next?"

Leaning back in his chair Riku grinned. "Yeah, we are going to do the chorus after this. How's the track going for Roxas and you?" Riku asked honestly curious.

"Eh it's going pretty well. I already wrote the lyrics and Roxas went over it and approves so next is me singing." Sora said as he took bite out of the tempura shrimp.

"Mm." Riku nodded and looked as if he drifted off. About three minutes of silence passed between the two.

Curious Sora waved his hand in front of his face. "Hey."

Blinking Riku turned his eyes to Sora and frowned slightly at his band mate's behavior.

Taken back at how he was being stared at, Sora asked. "What?"

"Do you want to go shopping with me later today?" Riku suddenly looked to the ground and back at Sora's eyes again.

"Eh? Shopping? For what?" Taken back Sora frowned.

"Uh a bed. I-I need to.. to buy a bed. Mine's is really old now." Riku explained hesitantly and looked down at his feet. "I need second opinion for the new bed I am buying."

"You need to buy a bed." Sora repeated slowly then thought for a second and agreed. "Okay."

Quickly looking up with confused eyes, Riku had to make sure he heard right. "What?"

"I'll go. To buy a bed with you." Sora said but a bit differently this time and not quite aware of the way it sounded.

"Really? I mean great! We'll go after work." Riku said with a big happy grin.

"Right!" Sora grinned back.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"And just where are you two headed?" Roxas asked as he noticed Riku forcefully pushing Sora out the door in haste. They were finished with the day's recording.

"Riku says he needs help buying a new bed!" Sora yelled as he was shoved out the door roughly.

"See you guys later!" Riku shouted quickly and left.

"A bed?" Axel repeated.

"That is an unusual approach." Roxas commented.

"Want to follow?" Axel asked and glanced at Roxas.

Shrugging Roxas answered. "Why not." And they followed the two out.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." A small clerk bowed her head as she held out a hand toward the mattress section of the store.

Nodding Sora thanked her and proceeded after his friend. "So what kind of mattress are you looking for?" Sora questioned as he looked at all the mattresses surrounding them. There were a lot of them, about thirty at least.

Smiling as he walked down the aisle of mattresses, Riku turned around and stared at the vocalist mischievously. "How about we go look at the comforters first." He announced and headed for the comforter display on the far right of the store. "I need blankets."

"I thought you said you needed a bed!" Sora shouted in confusion as he quickened his steps to match his friend.

"Well… you need blankets to go with the bed. Right?" Riku waved his hand to dismiss the issue.

Sora sighed as this was confusing him a bit. "So what type of comforter are you interested in?"

"Mmmm." Riku looked over a certain comforter that was blue, green, yellow, and purple. Strange color. "How about this one?"

"This one? I like the color." Sora said as he ran his hand over the smooth blanket, he then lifted up the comforter and climbed on to the bed. "Ahh.. it's comfy." He commented lazily and snuggled deeper in the blankets.

"Is that allowed?" Riku breathed out shakily.

"Mm. I would think so; we are the customers who are buying right?" Sora replied and opened one eye to look at his friend. "You want to climb in and test your future blankets?"

At first Riku was quiet, the vocalist thought he was wimp because they might get in trouble but then he felt the bed sink down as pressure was added to his left. Riku decided to join him. It was silent for a while as they both tested the blankets. So far it was good.

"What you think?" Sora asked with a sleepy yawn, the stress of work reminding him how tired he really was.

"Good." Riku answered shortly. And rolled onto his side to face this friend whose eyes closed and looked as if he'd fall asleep any minute now. It amazed Riku at how Sora can be so incredibly cute at times. He continued to stare at the other for a moment more before closing his own eyes.

 _-[BREAKLINE]-_

"What the hell are they doing?" Roxas asked Axel as they stood at the foot of the bed of two sleeping men.

Shrugging Axel laughed. "Taking a nap on the display. How strange."

Rolling his eyes Roxas didn't like how his band-mates were asleep in the same bed.. and in public. So he decided to do the first thing that came across his mind when he first saw them asleep together. He jumped on them.

A startled yell was heard from the pile on the bed. "What the hell!?" Sora yelled, obviously not expecting to be pounced on in his sleep. Riku calmly opened his eyes and was greeted by two angry blue eyes that belonged to a certain drummer. They stared at each other for a second before Roxas sighed and rolled on top of Sora, who winced in pain, and then off the bed.

"Ow." Sora mumbled and closed his eyes again, not at all angry at being woken up just like he was a second ago.

Riku inhaled a deep breath and turned his eyes toward his two band-mates who were standing at the foot of the bed. "Hey, what sup?" He greeted tiredly.

Amused Axel blinked and replied. "Nothing much, just decided to see what you two were up to is all."

Roxas laughed at that. "And we see that you two only came to sleep in public."

Riku only gave a sleepy grin in response.

Taking out his phone, Axel smiled and took a pic of the display of his two band-mates in bed. The fans were going to love this.

And he was right.

 **END**


End file.
